A Predator in a World of Prey
by KittyZootopialover23
Summary: When Chief Bogo gives Judy and Nick a week off, Judy decides to take Nick to visit her family. How will they react that he's a fox? Will they accept him like Judy does? Or will he be untrusted because he's a fox?
1. Chapter1 Visiting family

**Chapter 1. Visiting Family.**

 **Judy's P.O.V**

"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" I yelled. Nick and I were chasing an animal who had just robbed the jewelry store. We were catching up, and _fast_! We ran past the park in the center of Zootopia, through an alley, and then, he was cornered. "Well, well, well. If isn't the Duke of Bootleg." Nick said, pulling down his shades. Nick had to adjust his eyes to the bright afternoon sun. "This is your fifth robbery this month, Wezzleton." I said. Once I said Wezzleton, his face changed from guilty, to annoyed. "Duke Weaselton, you are under arrest!" She said while handcuffing the guilty weasel. They locked Duke in the back of their _huge_ police cruiser. Well, huge to me.

Once they arrived at the ZPD, they heard the sweet voice belonging to Benjamin Clawhauser. "Good morning officers!" He said. Every time I hear that voice, I can't help but smile. Nick put on his normal smirk and waved at the donut loving cheetah. "Morning Ben!" I said. Hearing Clawhauser's sweet voice made Bogo's voice seem even worse. "HOPPS! WILDE!" Bogo yelled, pointing to his office. We shivered as we walked near his office. We saluted him as we sat down in our chair. "You have arrested 14 mammals, stopped 10 speeders, _and_ saved a child's life, all in one month." Bogo said. "I feel that you deserve at least a week off." I was a bit confused. "But sir, who will do patrol, or chase criminals?" I asked. "We have more officers than just you two, Hopps." He said. Ii felt embarrassed, even more embarrassed when Nick made fun of me when he smirked. "Dismissed." Bogo said.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Carrots?" Nick was joking with me. I glared at him. "So, what do you wanna do with this week?' I asked, changing the subject. "Dunno Carrots. I was thinking of just relaxing at my apartment." He replied. "Well, I was thinking of visiting my family, wanna come?" I asked. "I'm not so sure about that one Carrots." He said. I made the cutest face I could, hoping he'd say yes. "Oh fine. You know I can't resist that face!" He said. I smiled. "Great! I bought 12:00 tickets for the train to BunnyBurrows. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said. "Night Carrots." He said. "Good night!" I said as we walked to our apartments.

* * *

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

I slept in for once, now that I have a day off. I ate some Lucky Chomps, put on my normal green Hawaiian shirt and gray pants, and walked out the door. I met Judy at the train station. She was wearing a teal and lavender shirt with black pants. "You ready?" Judy asked. "More than ever." I sarcastically replied. She ignored me and boarded the train. We took a seat with each other. "There's one thing I should warn you about." She said. "Yeah, Carrots?" I asked. She sighed a bit. "Just, don't be offended if they're shocked that you're a fox." She said. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." I said.

The train ride wasn't as long as I thought it would be. As I stepped out of the train, I shielded my eyes from the burning afternoon sun. "Oh there she is!" Judy's mother said as Judy stepped off of the train. When they saw me, her father whispered, "So he's a fox?" "Stu! Be nice! He's our guest. I'm sure he's a wonderful mammal." Judy's mother said. I was used to it. Judy hugged her parents, and introduced me to them. Her mother gave me a handshake, but her father probably didn't trust me yet. "Why don't we show him around the house? _Right Stu_?" Her mother said. "Uh...sure." Her father said.

Their house was _HUGE!_ There were little bunnies everywhere! The first floor was the kitchen, the living room, and dining room. And the rest were all bedrooms and bathrooms. I shared a room with Judy on the second floor. It was the only room left. The little ones _loved_ me! Maybe a little too much. They were climbing all over me! (Most of them on my tail.) "Help me Carrots! I'm being murdered!" I joked with her. She just left me alone with the kids. They played with me until the day ended.


	2. Chapter 2 Stu Hopps

**Chapter 2. Stu Hopps**

 **Judy's P.O.V.**

I stayed up late last night. I was wondering, what if they don't like him? What if they're...afraid of him? I don't want Nick to feel offended like that. Or worse, feel like he was reliving the day with the cub scouts? The kids seem to like him, but I don't know about the rest. what if he runs into Pop-Pop? I tried to get out of bed and grab some carrot juice, which usually helps me sleep, but as I did, I knocked something over and woke up Nick. He was sleeping right next to me, in the same bed.

"You ok Carrots?" He asked sleepily. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting some carrot juice. It helps me sleep." I replied. I picked up the painting that fell. Not broken, what a relief! I walked downstairs and to the kitchen, and saw my dad drinking some carrot juice. "Can't sleep dad?" I asked. "Jude! Just who I need to see." My dad said. "What is it?" I asked "Can we, um, really trust that fox?" He asked. I glared at him. "Of course we can! Dad, he's my best friend!" I said. "Well I just thought th-" I cut him off. "Don't judge a book by it's cover! Especially when that book is an amazing, kind, and hilarious mammal like Nicholas Wilde!" I said. My dad felt ashamed.

"You mean all that Carrots?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Nick. "Of course I did! You're my best friend!" I said. Nick then hugged me tightly. "...I'm sorry, Nick." My dad said. Nick let go of me. "You don't have to be, I'm used to it." Nick said. "Why don't we do a fresh new start?" My dad said. "...Ok." Nick said. We then went up to our room, and slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Nick's P.O.V.**

I woke up with little bunnies surrounding our bed. "Good morning Fuzzy!" One of them said. I blushed a bit. "Aww, that's the cutest nickname!" Judy said, looking at me. She knew I was embarrassed by it. "My name is Nick, not Fuzzy." I said. "Ok Fuzzy! Can you play with us?" They asked. "PWEEEZ!" They said, with adorable puppy eyes. "Oh fine. But don't leave out your sister!" I said. The children giggled as the ran out the door to play with me, the so called, Fuzzy, and Judy.

We were playing tag. Those little bunnies were fast! And for tag, had the worst feature that Mother Nature could give me. A fuzzy tail. Almost the tags were on my tail. As for Judy, she got tagged zero times. I was _EXHAUSTED_ after multiple rounds of tag. My fur was wet with sweat. Judy, however, wasn't tired at all! As she played with the little ones, I sat and drank some lemonade. She looked like she was having tons of fun. She came over and sat next to me when she was done.

"Phew! That was tiring!" She said. She grabbed some lemonade and drank with me. "So, how do you like it here?" Judy asked. "I kinda like it here, Carrots!" I replied. What I said made Judy smile. "I'm glad you like it here Nick." Judy said. "Do you wanna play Hide n Seek Fuzzy?" One of the little girl bunnies asked. "I'm kinda tired, but sure, why not." I said. And I spent the rest of the day playing, again. Except this time with Judy.


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICTION. YES, IT WAS SHORT, I KNOW. THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT HAVE ANY CHARACTER P.O.V.s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Goodbye**

The week flew by fast! And now it's time to say goodbye. They packed their things and waited at the train station for the train to come. Once the train arrived, they boarded. Through the window, they said goodbye to the whole Hopps family. And, Stu was crying again. Once the train was far from BunnyBurrows, Nick said, "You know, Carrots. That vacation wasn't bad. Not bad at all." That made Judy smile.

* * *

 **THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT FANFICTION! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE WAY LONGER ONES IN THE FUTURE. ANYWAY, THAT'S IT FOR MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFICTION!**


End file.
